


Twisted

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Desk Sex, Dry Sex, Dubious Ethics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re always working so hard, Jin. Shouldn’t you relax? Blow off some steam? That’s why I’m here, you know...”</p>
<p>“I cause you so much trouble. I’m so sorry, Jin. Can’t I try and make it better? Make you calm instead of always giving you a headache with my antics?”</p>
<p>There's nothing right about this.</p>
<p>(An imaginary encounter in the headmaster's office involving one unstable SHSL Lucky. Takes place pre-despair. May or may not be related to that long-fic involving these two.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would fill the void in all the stuff I'd have to write in the long-fic before I could get to the fucked up sexual stuff. It didn't fill the void. My life is struggle.
> 
> But this is pretty much what you're signing up for in regards to that fic.
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ enjoy

 “Headmaster Kirigiri,” Komaeda greets, bright and cheerful. He’s shining with such energy that said headmaster almost feels exhausted even more simply looking at it. “I was told you needed these?”

The white-haired youth plops said files onto his desk, Jin Kirigiri’s tired eyes drifting up and noting that yes, these were indeed the necessary papers. He thanks the other accordingly, managing a smile and hoping it doesn’t twitch when Komaeda’s own expression lights up.

He quickly drops his gaze back to his current work, reading over the words even as they blended together into an unappealing, uninteresting muddle. Vaguely, he noticed that Komaeda wasn’t immediately leaving like he should have been. No, the student was still standing there, almost like he was waiting.

“Komaeda-kun, you can go.” Jin says, as firm and polite as he can in his groggy mood. When he glances back up, Komaeda’s lips are pursed in thoughtfulness.

“Has it been rough, headmaster?”

**_...ah?_** Jin straightens his back, smile widening with his lips tightening together. “Excuse me?”

“I’m ask _ing_ ,” Komaeda sing-songs, head lolling to the side with lowering lashes over gray-green eyes. “Has it been rough?”

“It... I wouldn’t be concerned about that if I were you, Komaeda-kun.” The headmaster’s voice is almost sharp, though he tries hard to lessen it. “You should be focused on yourself, after all,”

Komaeda blinks a couple of times, and then smiles serenely. “How altruistic of you, Jin.”

Then, his hands press into the desk, over the damned papers, and he leans forward—all with that beatific grin remaining and wide doe eyes, white curls framing his heart-shaped face far too pleasingly.

“Komaeda-kun,” he warns, but he almost can’t tell who the warning is directed to.

“Won’t you use my given name, Jin?” Komaeda purrs, and then he bends even closer—he still looks so innocent, like a _child_... He’s a child, only a year older than _Kyouko_... “Considering what we’ve done together, it’d make me feel a bit more secure.”

Jin doesn’t answer and Komaeda mercifully pulls back, dismay clear in his delicate features. Of course, he just walks around the desk itself, twirling a lock of his hair as he did. “You’re always working so hard, Jin. Shouldn’t you relax? Blow off some steam? That’s why I’m here, you know...”

He remains silent, still when the student’s slender arms wrap around his shoulders. Plush lips move against his neck, tickling the skin there. “I cause you so much trouble. I’m so sorry, Jin. Can’t I try and make it better? Make you calm instead of always giving you a headache with my antics?”

_Komaeda usually means well, and that’s the worst thing about him. A child who wants to do the right thing and always manages to go the wrong way about it. And yet, things always seem to go his way regardless._

“Jin,” Komaeda pleads, and he actually sounds a little miserable. Jin can already hear himself crack in the cute little hitch of his breath. “ _Jin_...”

**_There’s nothing right about this._ **

“Nagito,” he sighs, and then feels the other freeze and loosen his grip enough that Jin can turn to face him properly. So that he can press his lips to those plush ones belonging to his student, meeting those wide pools of gray-green. “Oh, Nagito.”

Nagito trembles, and Jin’s hand cups his face to run his thumb over the curve of his cheek. His fingers tuck away white tresses behind his ear, and the nail of his thumb digs into the corner of his lips. The digit is immediately kissed, and Jin sees nervous desperation flicker across his features.

_Do you like this?_ It asks, and Nagito’s tongue flicks against his thumb. **_Is this good?_**

Jin kisses him harder than he should, taking full advantage of the youth’s pliancy and parting lips, and his hands close over hips that feel bony even through the fabric. Nagito moans against him, Jin only tasting those sounds and movements greedily and the pads of his fingers run up his torso, feeling the bone and skin through the layers of his uniform. He pulls back when the pads of his fingers brush against the texture of something _different_ than that fine cloth. Rougher, harder against his fingers, and...

The emblazoned Hope’s Peak Academy logo glares back from the wrinkled material of Nagito’s blazer. It’s silver against the soft brown, glowing in the low light, and doesn’t falter even as Jin’s fingers conceal most of it.

“Jin?” Nagito asks as the headmaster starts undoing his tie, pulling the silk away so that he can get to work on the buttons of his uniform to reveal pale flesh little by little. Gasping when Jin’s mouth is on his neck, nipping his way down the vulnerable skin.

“Jin...” The uniform falls from his shoulders so easily, and Jin smirks against him before his lips close around his nipple. Nagito makes another high-pitched sound, whining when Jin’s hand falls over his lower back and begun to worm its way under his pants and boxers. “W- _Wait_ , Jin...!”

“ _Nagito_ ,” he says, biting the sensitive nub and rolling the hardened flesh in his mouth. Nagito’s breathing grows jagged, wet with tears.

“Your hand is so hot, headmaster...” Nagito sobs, flinching as fingers begin to push through the pucker of his entrance. It’s rough, _dry_ —he needs to... “Wait... _wait_...”

Jin’s fingers go in deeper and he bites harder. Nagito nearly chokes on saliva and tears, it sounds both pained and pleasured, whispering “headmaster, _headmaster_ ” pleadingly and when his digits dig into what must be his prostate... Nagito’s _scream_ of the title echoes against the walls of his office.

Somehow, all that remained just fell utterly apart with that.

“ _Headmaster_ ,” Nagito weeps and _yelps_ when his head nearly bangs against his desk when pinned. Jin does catch him before it does; but that care ends there when he nearly yanks the youth’s pants and boxers all the way off to toss them to the side. Then Jin’s warm, worn hand wraps around his dick, causing him to panic. “W-Wai— _no_...”

“Nagito,” he begins, conversational and calm. He squeezes him only the slightest bit, watching with a low lidded gaze how precum bubbles at the tip and how it swells.

“J-Jin...” Pretty. Pleading. Not ‘headmaster’. “ _I_...”

“How _long_ ,” Jin drawls, leaning in to run his tongue up the column of his neck before raising his lips to the sensitive shell of his ear. “Do you plan on pretending to resist?”

Nagito freezes, and he nips at the lobe before teasing it with his teeth. A shaky ‘oh’ escapes the younger’s lips, and Jin’s strokes him, the motions lazy and long. Nagito melts, meekly purring. “Jin, _Jin_... **_Headmaster_**...”

“You’re so cute,” Jin huffs into his ear, and then inhales the intoxicating, supposed to be soothing scent of jasmine from his ruffled locks. “Cute—problematic, problem child, _precious_...”

Nagito hiccups as he pulls back, his head rolling onto the side and causing his tears to fall and stain more of the crumpled papers beneath. Jin instinctively smiles at the sight, small and rueful. “You poor child—my Nagito...”

Nagito blinks, wide watery eyes glimmering back up in the low light, and then he smiles bright and adoringly back up at him. His arms rise from where they had previously been braced against his desk, and wrap around his neck.

“Love you,” he whispers, soft and sweet. “I love you, Jin,”

Sincere. _Serene._ Jin runs his thumb over the supple seam of his lips, and kisses him gently. _You’re not even in your twenties. You’re only a year older than Kyouko. You’re..._

_Still a child._ Nagito gasps as Jin’s tongue slides back through his lips, deepening the contact and plundering the moist insides and crevices. His hand closes over the nape of his neck, and his skin is still slightly chilly to the touch. Jin’s eyes do flicker open a bit, but Nagito’s remain shut; long snowflake lashes shivering so beautifully.

When Jin does pull away, there are still transparent strands of saliva connecting their lips. Nagito trembles a bit, running his soft pink tongue over his lips, and Jin notes that they look swollen, almost bruised.

“Jin...” he starts, and the expression of euphoria returns—face flushed and eyes so bright gazing up at him. “H _e_ y, Jin...”

Nagito pulls himself up to get closer, eyelashes lowering, batting, and looking so _juvenile_. “ _Headmaster_...” he purrs, and he arches against him, panting as his hips rock against Jin’s. He gazes at him, still so bright-eyed and eager—innocent and utterly ruined. “More.”

He doesn’t wince when Jin presses him back to his desk, even though the wood must dig into his back, and only coos appreciatively when Jin undoes the zipper of his slacks to pull of his length. Jin chuckles, can’t help feeling somewhat embarrassed and Nagito beams up at him.

“You really want this,” Jin asks, low and amused. “Don’t you, Nagito?”

“Are you hesitating?” Nagito returns, and his legs part wide and open. Jin shamelessly ogles them, eyes running over his lush thighs, teeth itching and wondering why they hadn’t been bitten into yet. Out of the corner of his gaze, he notices that Nagito’s smile has turned smug. “You really shouldn’t, headmaster. You want me, don’t you? You should just _have_ me. I’m all yours.”

_No one else would have you._ Jin almost wants to laugh, but doesn’t. Instead he grunts, and takes his hand from Nagito’s still twitching dick so that he can dig his fingers into his thigh. He lifts it so that his leg raises, and holds his own prick so that it presses against his pink, tight hole.

“No matter how rough you take me, I’m _yours_ ,” Nagito’s voice breaks as he breeches him, bracing himself by gripping his other thigh in his hand so that he can slam inside. Nagito cries out, but he still smiles so widely and happily, and his hands cup Jin’s face. Jin, who can only pant as he thrusts into him harder, **_rougher_**...

_There’s nothing right about this._ As much as Nagito smiles, Jin sees how he winces and how he has to hold back tears—how he ends up failing, the clear droplets welling up in his eyes and making them redden and tearing them up before trickling down his cheeks. More stains to add to his paperwork, along with the drool escaping his lips that Jin doesn’t manage to sip all away when he kisses him in the midst of fucking him.

_It’s wrong._ Nagito is a year older than his daughter. Nagito is a student. Nagito is SHSL Lucky, something Jin Kirigiri has to struggle sometimes to endorse—some _one_ Jin has been scorned for daring to allow into his beloved school. It’s so wrong—Nagito might be a headache and a constant source of worry, but he’s not...

_Not..._ So _tight_. So _warm_. His insides just suck him right in, squeezing him wonderfully and coaxing for his release.

“Jin,” Nagito begs, and Jin’s movements grow harsher on him, making him cry more—sob out. “Jin, _Jin_ , **_Headmaster_** —!!”

Jin stares hard at his face; burning red, wet with tears, sweat, and  spit, disheveled hair splaying against his desk—and he leans in to capture those rosy lips once more as he finds himself close.

_So close..._

“Headmaster, Headmaster... H- _Hee_...” Nagito gasps out of his kiss, but Jin pulls him back with a growl, sinking his teeth into that mouth so it didn’t try to pull away anymore. Nagito shook a bit in his grip, jerking as Jin gave one last thrust, piercing him in deep before taking his release.

It’s like a jolt goes through the younger’s bones, a shudder going up his body as he’s filled with hot seed. Fingers scramble to grab at his shoulders, nails biting in and clinging so hard to the fabric that the already pale knuckles turn an almost gray shade of bone white. Their mouths are still connected, and Jin can taste his tears in the kiss...along with a sharper, rougher taste of iron.

Jin eases back, finally, watching as Nagito’s eyes flutter back open. His gray-green eyes were wide and ravaged—void with no reflection despite the tears streaming down flushed cheeks and trembling, swollen, bruised lips that were stained the slightest bit by dark red.

“Nagito...”

“Jin...” They barely moved, the voice just as empty as the gaze. “He...Headmaster...”

Jin stroked his hair back, tilting his head towards him once again.

“Ki...ri...gi...ri...”

* * *

“Headmaster Kirigiri?” There was a light nudge at his shoulder. Then another. A hand shook him a bit. “Hey, can you hear me? _Hey_ —you really shouldn’t sleep at work...”

Jin’s eyes bolted open, and he glanced up, and of course it was the SHSL Lucky of the 77th batch. Looming over him, blinking at him with a worried expression before a small smile graced his lips. “Welcome back to the waking world, Headmaster Kirigiri.”

“Ah,” The headmaster pushed himself up, moving to straighten the papers on his desk that he’d been working on. They’d get messy again later, but it was something he still wanted...

_Wanted. **Want**._

 “Komaeda-kun,” he acknowledged, turning his gaze back to the sheepish, smiling student with— _he noticed with a bit of dullness_ —a bundle of papers held to his chest. Jin could only nod at him, his voice monotonous. “I apologize for the unprofessional behavior.”

Komaeda paused, and then that concern faded to be replaced with his usual carefree cheer. “I understand. You’ve been so busy lately, headmaster, it must have been rough...”

Jin’s fingers tightened on the papers, but he said nothing as Komaeda continued with a chirp.

“Still... You mustn’t let that overwhelm you for the sake of the academy, Headmaster... Oh, right!” Komaeda perked up as he remembered— _Jin recalled, too_ —and settled his papers on top of the now neat stack. “I was told you needed these?”

He didn’t even have to look at them, eyes never leaving the student once. “Yes... Thank you, Komaeda-kun.”

Komaeda made sure his stack was still straight before he smiled brightly at him, and pulled back so he could head for the door. Jin’s polite smile falters, eyes darkening as he watches the other leave and... Komaeda pauses once he reaches the exit.

“ _Aah_... Actually...” He glances back, and the headmaster perks up. “I know what I said earlier, but... Please don’t overwork yourself, Jin. You’re busy, I know, just don’t...overdo it. Alright?”

“Komae—Nagito, I won’t. Don’t worry about that.” Jin laughs it off, but the sound is tense. Thankfully, Nagito doesn’t seem to notice and just waves goodbye before shutting the door on his way out. As soon as it did, Jin’s gaze drops right back to his papers.

They were clean—there weren’t any stains. Yet he couldn’t help but vividly recall the sight of Nagito’s flushed face, hair splayed against the desk with some curls stuck to his forehead due to sweat... Tears leaking from his ruined eyes and drool dripping carelessly down from his gasping, swollen mouth... Getting all over his papers, desk, and his...

“What a _mess_...”

 

 


End file.
